


王子和小王子和他们的骑士

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh
Summary: 灵感来自于内德维德安慰迪巴拉的新闻暗含了一点点皮队





	王子和小王子和他们的骑士

迪巴拉心不在焉地完成最后一次跑圈，他昏昏碌碌的和一个按照预设步骤的机器人没什么区别。不快不慢的在大部队中。  
他觉得自己胃中莫名的难受，像有什么东西不断搅弄。迪巴拉选择把自身状况怪罪于过于猛烈的太阳。直到他跑会棚子里，面无表情地接过本坦库尔递给自己的茶。昔日无比喜爱的饮品只留下可怕的苦涩。难受得像吐。

“保罗，过来”  
迪巴拉身后传来一个熟悉的声音，他转过头看去，他们的副主席———那位传奇的中场——内德维德先生正站在绿荫下。  
“你结束训练以后，直接到我办公室，不需要参加什么特训先”  
迪巴拉觉得自己更加难受了，他觉得自己心里的防线要被击破，是的，副主席来了，他担心的事情要来了，自己的尤文生涯或许就要宣告结束。他们会把自己怎么样？自己或许立刻要去被打包作为添头，球队很快就会追捧下一个新人，把自己像个破布娃娃一样丢弃。  
他跟着内德维德向办公室走去，路上他动作非常缓慢，保持着一定的距离。内德维德发现小男孩的异常，副主席选择站在门外，用鼓励的眼神暗示小孩快点。

 

“需要水吗？”内德维德看着缩在大沙发一言不发的人，温柔的说。  
“不，先生，谢谢”迪巴拉把头垂着，露出精致小巧的小脑袋，柔软的棕发此时没了细腻的光泽，内德维德忍不住伸手揉了揉他。  
“保罗，教练告诉我，你最近的精神状况很糟糕，可是Jmedical的例行检查。你没有什么实质的身体损伤。你在担忧什么吗？”迪巴拉漂亮的绿眼睛变得晦暗不明，他不敢去直视捷克人的蓝眼睛，那双眼睛包含着浓浓的关爱，这让他更加如坐针毡。  
“先生，我最近看到一些传闻”迪巴拉声音很轻，他是个网瘾少年，喜爱在网络上分享自己生活。他也无法控制看到许多负面新闻，嘲讽他的，抱怨他的。  
“我是不是和尤文图斯渐行渐远了？”  
迪巴拉说完后缩得更紧了，自我保护机制让他可怜得如同被打湿的小狗，内德维德把他轻轻揽到怀里，拧着他脖子安抚他。感受小男孩急促地呼吸渐渐平静。内德维德感到心疼，媒体的镁光灯，球迷的苛刻要求把一个男孩推上风口浪尖。  
“保罗，你从巴勒莫时候，我们就关注你了。”内德维德循循善诱的安慰着迪巴拉，“你是那么的不可思议，所以我们才如此坚定的买下你。”  
迪巴拉感觉舒服了一点，捷克人手指在他耳朵上揉动，软骨贴合着动作。男孩乖巧的靠在内德维德怀里，听着男人继续说：“之后，我们给了你10号。你明白这个传奇的号码，我们给予了你最大的期望。保罗”  
迪巴拉有点恍惚，他想起了之前自己崇拜的前辈。那位真正的斑马王子，他一直关注着自己，在马竞比赛后。他甚至邀请自己喝了杯咖啡。  
“先生，我或许不是下一个皮耶罗”  
是的，他们不是。  
alex是陈年的酒，令人沉迷。他似梦非梦，像都灵的美丽传说。他的面庞是俊美的，长发总是卷曲而浓密，纤长的睫毛把一双多情的眼睛点缀。笑起来时，总是莫名的诱人。内德维德可以爱他，接触他，拥抱他，但是他永远无法拥有他。  
保罗更像奶油装点的冰淇淋，甜蜜又可口。他总是肆无忌惮地笑起来，高兴时甚至会手舞足蹈。带着南美特有的热情和火辣，清澈明亮的绿眼睛透出着对世界的渴望。  
他们却那么相似，身高、位置、甚至是灵魂。他们都像是上帝创造的美好产物，下凡的安琪儿。

内德维德觉得自己疯了，他没有克制的吻上小男孩。更让他惊讶，迪巴拉没有生气。他紧紧抱住西装革履的副主席，用柔软的小舌头回应了内德维德。迪巴拉的嘴唇很软，像带着牛奶味的香甜。  
内德维德在喊停和继续下去，选择了前者。他伸手反锁住门，轻轻脱去迪巴拉身上的训练服，摸上他软呼呼的小肚皮。迪巴拉忍不住咯咯笑起来，他伸出手笨拙的解开内德维德的衣领。  
之后他们有一次接吻，亲昵。迪巴拉的反应无比配合，在进入时候，他委屈得搂住铁人宽大的肩膀，内德维德用更多的吻来缓解疼痛。小男孩的身体紧致而火热，湿润的肠壁吮吸着入侵的性器。内德维德每一次抽插都能带来更刺激的回应。他注视着身下人迷迷糊糊的叫唤，和眼睛抑制不住流出的泪水。突然感受到自己的罪恶，而他准备停下时候，迪巴拉却动情地用大腿蹭在他的腰上，他再也没有犹豫，两个人投入到原始的情欲之中。  
内德维德开始猛烈撞击，不停把身体推入更深处，捷克人优秀的耐力似乎在非球场上也体现了。迪巴拉觉得自己快要散架了，密集的冲撞让他只有更努力抱着“施暴者”。直到内德维德停顿下来，释放在他最深处。  
他们又一次投入热吻中，迪巴拉觉得自己全身都是湿漉漉的。他瓮声瓮气地问：“帕维尔，我不回来吧？”  
他感受身上的金发男人虔诚地吻着他  
别怕，尤文的小宝石


End file.
